Confessions
by itsangee
Summary: What happens when Connie tells Col about Kullervo? And will she tell anyone else? SEQUEL CALLED CONSEQUENCES now in progress! CONTAINS SPOILERS OF LAST BOOK. Julia Golding owns all characters. RnR! p.s. dedicated to Darling Summers, whose story is amazing
1. Confession

This is my first ever fanfiction so be nice!

"Please tell me where we're going!" Connie tried one last time in an attempt to make Col enlighten her.

"Wait and see" was all he said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Connie sighed. This had to have something to do with her birthday. She wasn't looking forward to whatever Col had planned for her. She tried again to get him to talk.

"Col, I told you I didn't want anything. I made you promise!"

"And I've kept that promise. Now stop talking; we're here now."

Walking along the moors, Connie hadn't being paying much attention to where Col was taking her. She looked up and saw a blue blanket laid out on the grass, with a picnic basket and an annoyed looking boy sprawled across the blanket.

"Rat? What are you doing here?"

"Thanks, Rat, you can go now." Col pulled Rat to his feet.

"It's about time! You were _ages_! What took you so long?"

"Bye, Rat." Col hinted. Rat huffed and walked off in the direction of his house. Col turned to Connie.

"Happy birthday," he said and kissed her on the cheek.

* * *

Connie lay on her back, looking up at the stars. This had been the best birthday of her life. She'd spent the whole afternoon with Col, eating Doritos and chocolate buttons- and they were still here now, laying next to each other and picking out patterns in the stars. Connie sighed- Col knew her too well. He knew that this was what she wanted for her birthday- not an expensive gift, just an afternoon with her favourite person. But something was bothering Connie. Col knew her inside out- or so it seemed. But Connie knew that there was something he needed to know.

"Col, I don't want to ruin the moment or anything, but I…"

"What?" Col immediately sat up, hearing the tone of Connie's voice. Something was wrong.

"We never talked about…" Connie couldn't finish the sentence. She felt like she had an apple-sized lump in her throat.

"What?" Col repeated, gently.

"Kullervo." Connie whispered his name. Just saying it stirred up the sleeping shape shifter inside her.

"Connie, it was half a year ago. He's gone. Isn't it time to let it go? You killed him. That's all I need to know."

Connie couldn't help herself. The words she had wanted to say for so long burst out from her mouth.

"He's not dead!"

"He's not dead?" Col repeated. "But I thought…"

"He's not dead because he's here. In me." Connie hesitated, and then said the words she wished could be a lie. "I am Kullervo."

Col choked on his chocolate button.

"You… you…" he spluttered, trying to regain control over his words.

"The only way to defeat him was to become him. To take over him. So I went to the mark and I dived in."

Col looked like he was going to faint. "Connie, what were you thinking? You could have killed yourself! You should have killed yourself. Why aren't you dead?"

"When I got into him, I tried to make him see our way by making him shift into a human, by squeezing his waters into my shape. But he rejected it. So I tried to think of a time when we understood each other, and I remembered my dance in the air with him."

Col nodded. She had told him about that a million times. It was the one time she had felt at one with her companion. Col couldn't imagine what it must be like to be your companion's enemy. He couldn't bare it if Skylark turned from him- it'd be almost as bad as having Connie turn from him.

"But then he started reliving it and changing into all the creatures he had before, making me change with him, 'cos I was inside him. Then I realized that this was his way of torturing me, like he tortured and killed all the other Universals before me. I couldn't make him stop. It was agony."

They were both silent for a moment. Col was lost for words. He knew these memories must be painful for her, but he didn't know what to say to comfort her.

"I couldn't even remember what I looked like, or how it felt to be human. But then he shifted to a Pegasus and I remembered."

"You remembered yourself?" Col questioned, wondering how a Pegasus could remind her of herself. She'd bonded with many creatures in her life.

"No, I remembered you." She looked into his miss-matched green and brown eyes and smiled. "I remembered what it was like to love."

Again, Col was speechless. Had he really helped save her life?

"The love I felt reminded me of all the people I loved; my family; my friends; the creatures I bonded with. And the love I felt completely took over him and forced him to make a decision- to become like me and be my equal, or be taken over by me. And, naturally, he refused to be my equal. So I took him.

"He's inside me. His personality is mixed with mine, and I have to control it. I nearly lost it once. I think you remember. The day you asked me out…"

"Mr. Coddrington." He finished for her, remembering the day he had been frozen to the spot for an hour by one of Connie's arrows.

"Yup. I nearly shifted and…killed him." She whispered the last words.

"What? What do you mean, you _shifted_?"

"He's mine now. I have his powers." This is what Connie had been dreading. Would Col think she was a monster? That was her biggest fear. Taking a deep breath, she shifted into a silver mist and reappeared in the shape of a silver Pegasus, about the same size of Skylark.

Connie watched in dismay as Col sprang to his feet and stumbled backwards in alarm. This is what she was afraid of. If Col turned on her, she didn't know what she would do.

What would he do next? Faint? Run away? Call for help?

What he did do next wasn't what she had been expecting. He took a step forwards, then another, until he was close enough to touch her. Reaching out a trembling hand, he slowly stroked her mane. As soon as he made contact, Connie could hear his thoughts. She could feel his fear, but also his wonder at her powers.

Col pulled his hand back and gasped. Connie returned to her original shape.

"You… you bonded with me!" Connie couldn't tell if he was alarmed or… or something else.

"Yes, I can bond with anyone if I shift into their companion species." They were silent for a moment.

"Well?" Connie finally asked, impatient.

"Well, what?" Asked Col, puzzled.

"I'm still waiting for you to react to my news."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I dunno, I thought maybe you'd faint, or run away in screaming terror, or something along those lines."

"You really think I'd leave you? I thought you knew me better than that, Connie."

"You mean you're not bothered that I'm… not human?"

"Of course not!" Col looked hurt that she had expected that. "I'm shocked, obviously. It'll take some getting used to…"

"You think?" She asked sarcastically. "It's a whole lot harder for me to control than you to get used to it!"

"Ok… I just meant… Sorry…"

Connie sighed and looked down at the ground.

"No, I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you too. I should've just trusted you in the first place as well. I knew I had to tell you at some point. But there was never a right time. I guess there never really was going to be a right time to tell you I wasn't human."

Col laughed. He lifted her face to look at his. "What are you talking about? Of course you're human!" He put his arm round her shoulders. "I don't care what you are. I'll still love you." He tried a different tactic, trying to change the subject. "Anyway, I got you something."

* * *

He sat back down, pulling her with him.

"Col, I told you…" He put his finger to her lips.  
"No protests. Just accept my present. You'll want it when you see it." Col pulled a tiny black box from the picnic basket. Connie groaned.

"Not jewellery! I told you I didn't want you to spend money on me!"

"Close your eyes." He ordered her firmly. Sighing, Connie did as she was told.

"And… open." She opened her eyes and gasped. In Col's hand was the open box, and inside, a silver chain with a big letter C hanging from it.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful! That must have cost you a fortune!"

Col blushed. "Turn around and I'll put it on you."

Connie faced away and lifted her hair off her neck. Col's fingers lightly brushed her neck, sending tingles down her spine.

"There." Col turned her to face him. "It looks lovely on you."

Now it was Connie's turn to blush. She fingered the silver C.

"C for Col?" she wondered out loud.

"Or Connie, or whatever you want it to stand for." He replied, smiling. "Happy birthday" he said again, pulling her to him. He kissed her gently, one hand around her waist and another on her face, stroking her cheek. Connie wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed like this for a few minutes.

Col finally broke away and glanced at his watch. "I think we'd better get back," he sighed reluctantly.

Connie folded up the blanket and placed it in the basket.

"By the way, why was Rat here?"

"I needed someone to look after the stuff whilst I fetched you."

"Oh."

Connie couldn't help it. She grabbed Col and pulled him to her, pressing her lips against his. He was still for a moment, surprised, but then he kissed her back just as urgently. His hands wrapped around her waist and she tangled her hands into his soft, brown hair. Connie wished they could stay like this forever. She didn't want to let go. But she was beginning to feel light headed and dizzy. Col must have felt the same, as he let go pulled away.

"What was that for?" He gasped.

Connie shrugged embarrassed. She looked at the ground.

Col laughed and took her hand. "Come on, let's go."

The couple walked home together, hand in hand.

**AN: was that last kiss too much? btw, I can't do kissing scenes, in case you haven't noticed!**


	2. Ban

Connie let herself in the front door and started taking her shoes off. She'd barely undone her laces when a familiar voice made her turn around and gasp.

"Where have you been?" her great-aunt Godiva asked shrewdly.

"Aunt Godiva!" she gasped and yanked off her last shoe. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in a rainforest somewhere!" Godiva turned and walked into the living room. Connie followed and found Evelyn, Mack and her Uncle Hugh sitting on the sofas. "Hi, Uncle Hugh." She greeted him with a smile. He smiled back, but Godiva glared at him, making the smile drop off his face as if it had never been there.

"Where have you been, Connie?" Godiva repeated. "You've been out for hours!"

"Hello to you, too" Connie muttered and sat on a beanbag on the floor. She'd much rather have sat there than next to her great-aunt, who seemed to be back to her old self. _I really thought she'd changed_, thought Connie. Godiva appeared to have changed her personality when she had ran off to save the rainforest and her companion species.

"Don't answer back, just answer my question." Godiva replied harshly.

"OK, I'll pretend that made sense. I was… out."

Godiva turned to Evelyn. "How can you let her get away with talking to me like that? You're not raising her probably. Listen to her. And letting her stay out all day with that boy…"

"That boy," interrupted Mack loudly, "happens to be my son." He glared at Godiva.

"I was talking to Evelyn, not you. When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it." Godiva glared back.

"Um, can someone please tell me what's going on?" Connie tried to prevent the argument that was already brewing.

"I was back for a visit and came to see you, and I find that your spending your birthday not with my family, but with some boy…"

"Col's more like family to me than anyone else has ever been!" She shouted back, unable to help herself.

"That's the problem, dear." Hugh spoke up for the first time, in a kinder tone. "He _is_ related to you."

"Not by blood," interrupted Mack. "So they're not really related. I don't see the problem." Connie smiled gratefully at Col's father.

"It's not the relation that's the problem. It's the fact that she's out all day and not coming back until dark, and you have no idea where she is or when she's coming home? And to top it all off, she's out all night with a _boy_? How could you let this happen, Evelyn?"

"What do you want me to do? Ban her from seeing him?" Evelyn replied. But it was a bad reply.

"At last, you've come up with a good solution!" Godiva turned to Connie. "You heard her, Connie. You're banned from seeing him."

Connie stared at her in shock. "You _are _joking, right?" She turned to Evelyn. "You can't do that!"

Evelyn sighed and looked at the ground.

Connie sprang to her feet without a word and ran out the room, slamming the door on the way out.


	3. Love Story

**AN: sorry this is a little short!  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song _Love Story. _I wish I did, but I don't. The song belongs to Taylor Swift, who is awesome!  
****Thanks to my reviewers, I love you all!**

Connie stormed to her room quickly; she could feel herself changing. By the time she'd reached her bedroom door she was a siren, her magnificent wings unfurled and her mouth open ready to scream. She needed to let out her anger, but she realised at the last minute that she couldn't do it this way. She needed to keep her powers secret.

Connie managed to regain control and dissolved to her human form. She crawled into her room, unwilling and unable to find the strength to pull herself to her feet. Connie collapsed at the foot of her bed and curled up into a ball, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

Kullervo was still inside her. She had felt him, trying to break out. He had even managed to make her shift against her will, for the first time since she had consumed his powers. She needed help. But who could she tell? She couldn't risk being expelled again for dangerous behaviour and being left to Kullervo all alone.

Her thoughts drifted to Col. What was she going to do? Surely Evelyn and Mack wouldn't stop her from seeing him? Yet Evelyn had not spoken up in her defence. She would just have to hope that Godiva was not staying for long. But…

What if she was back for good? Had her parents asked her to check up on Connie, just like the last time Godiva had turned up on her doorstep? Godiva would certainly see to it that Connie was not spending all her time with Col. But she couldn't break up with him. Nor did she want Godiva finding him and telling him to stay away from her. She needed so badly to talk to Col. He would know what to do.

Connie's mobile phone started to ring. She grabbed it eagerly off her desk and checked the caller ID. With a sigh, she put it down again. She couldn't face talking to Anneena right now. She didn't hang up- Anneena would know that she was avoiding her and then there would be no stop to the interrogations. Connie just let the ring tone play, listening to the lyrics of _Love Story_, which made more sense to her now than ever before.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes and the flashback starts…_

Connie let her eyelids flutter closed and found herself in the Copper Kettle, sitting opposite a younger version of a boy she knew well, looking into his eyes miss-matched for the first time. She even felt the same tingling sensation that had coursed through her veins that very day.

_I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns I see you make you way through the crowd and say hello_

Now Connie was at the party half a year ago- the party celebrating her victory. She'd just come out of the barns with the Trusties and was pushing through the throngs of people towards Col, who was doing the same. Connie tried not to think about who had got to her first; with the same intention as Col. She _tried_.

_Little did I know_

_That you were Romeo_

_You were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said _

"_Stay away from Juliet"_

Connie thought she could guess how Juliet would feel.

_And I was crying on the staircase,_

_Begging you please don't go…_

Connie switched her phone off. She didn't want to hear anymore.


	4. News

**Thanks to my amazing friend for giving me the idea to swap characters. So this chapter's more about Col. Col fans, enjoy!**

Col lay on his bed, switching TV channels with the remote control. As nothing seemed to hold his attention for more than two seconds, he switched it off and switched the radio on. The end of _Love Song_ was playing. _Uugh,_ he thought. He knew Connie liked that song, but it was so… girlie! Switching through the different radio stations, Col wondered why the presenters seemed to think that people wanted to listen to mindless talk about nothing instead of some actual music. Col turned it off with a groan. He was so _bored_.

Idly, his mind drifted to Connie. What was she doing now? Was she just as bored as him? He'd only been away from her for half an hour, and he was already missing her. He couldn't wait until tomorrow when he would see her at school.

_Listen to yourself_, he told himself stubbornly. _You're actually looking forward to school! Get a grip!_

He decided to ring Connie. Just hearing her voice would take away some of his boredom. He dialled her number on his mobile, but was surprised to hear the answer phone. Connie never left her phone off.

_Her battery's probably died again_, he thought to himself. _I'll email her instead_.

Col jumped off his bed to go and get his laptop, but stopped short when he heard the landline phone ringing. It stopped and he heard his grandmother's voice, but it was too far away to hear the words. A few minutes later the talking stopped and his grandmother called up the stairs.

"Col, I need to talk to you…"

* * *

"Gran, what is it?" He walked into the kitchen and helped himself to a biscuit off the plate of cookie's Lavinia Clamworhty had just baked.

"Sit down, dear." She bustled him into a chair at the kitchen table and sat opposite him. "Col, I'm going to ask you a question and I want a truthful answer."

Col was immediately suspicious. "What?"

Lavinia took a deep breath. "How would you describe your… relationship with Connie?"

Col blushed furiously and looked down at the table. "We're best friends." He added as an afterthought, "Nothing else." But he could not meet her gaze.

"Evelyn just called." Col felt his heartbeat accelerate. He thought it would burst out his rib cage if he did not control it.

"Oh? What about?" Col tried for a casual tone of voice but it broke and went up an octave half way through his sentence.

Lavinia smiled slightly. "Connie's great aunt, Godiva, I think you remember her…"

Col nodded ruefully. He vividly remembered Connie being put on house arrest and banned from seeing him two and a half years ago. "What about her? Is she back?" He hoped not. He did not have any nice memories of her.

"It turns out she's staying with Evelyn for a little while until she finds a house nearby. The rainforest seems to have lost its appeal. She arrived today."

Col groaned inwardly.

"Her first impression of Connie was very different to the girl she knew two years ago, she says. It's true; she has changed a great deal. More… confident, I suppose."

Col knew why. He knew that it was Kullervo's personality mixed with hers. But he kept his mouth shut.

"Well, Godiva seemed to jump to conclusions rather quickly. When she found out that Connie had been out all day with you, well… you can guess what she thought."

Col swallowed. He didn't like the sound of where this was going.

"Col, look at me." Col reluctantly lifted his eyes to meet her penetrating gaze. Her eyes bored deep into his, reading all his secrets. "She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

Col didn't answer. He couldn't speak. His grandmother knew him too well. She was like the mother he'd never had- or the _good_ mother he'd never had. She knew everything about him and he could not keep anything from her. He looked down again.

"Since when?" she asked gently. At least she wasn't angry.

Col sighed. "The party for Kullervo's defeat." He added, "For Connie's victory. I asked her then. Happy now?" He looked back up.

Lavinia smiled a proper smile. "Of course I'm happy- you're clearly happy with Connie. You've been like a different person ever since that day. I don't think of it as a problem." The smile dropped from her face. It was as if it had never been there.

Col sighed. "Just tell me the bad news."

"Godiva banned Connie from seeing you."

"What?!" Col was stunned. Then angry. "That's stupid! I see her every day at school- she's in most of my classes. What am I suppose to do- move to America?" Col's tone was sarcastic.

"She's not banned from seeing you, but from… you know, _seeing_ you. As a boyfriend."

"But Godiva's not even in charge of her! Surely Evelyn doesn't agree?" he asked, bewildered.

"I'm afraid she does, kind of. She agrees that Connie's behaviour has changed, and suspected that you two were more than friends. So…"

"She thinks I'm a bad influence?" He was angry now. How dare she!

"She can't think of another explanation."

"What about Kullervo?" he asked before he could stop himself.

"Col, surely you know Connie well enough to know that her killing him wouldn't make her become suddenly, well, cocky?"

That wasn't what he had meant, but he could not say this. "What do you mean, 'cocky'? She's not cocky!"

"I agree. But I do agree she has changed. Everyone can see it."

"What about my dad- surely he can't think I'm a bad influence? You don't think I am, do you?"

"Of course not, dear. And your father, well, he's not really in a position where what he thinks actually matters. Of course he doesn't blame you, but he can't do anything about that."

Col sprang to his feet. "I have to see Connie."

"Don't be silly- it would just make things worse, you turning up at her house late at night. Col!"

But he was already out the back door. He hadn't even heard her.

**What do you think? The review button loves you! Don't let the other reviews get lonely!**


	5. Comfort

**Thanks to Cat ;) for reviewing every chapter I've done so far. If you do get a profile, I promise I'll read yours, even though I probably won't have a clue what you're on about, as I don't watch Naruto!**

**And thanks to Darling Summers, who I know I can always count on for a review. Keep writing stories! Everyone read her stories! Now!**

**Anyway, hope you like this!**

**And hi to all my amazing friends from school who might be reading this. Plz don't laugh at me forever for my awful story!**

The sound of a sharp knock on the door reverberated through the empty house. It was nearly eleven o'clock. Who would be calling now? Someone who knew that the doorbell didn't work, at any rate.

Connie got out of bed and crept to the window. She heard the door being opened, but was too late to catch a glimpse of the visitor.

She crept to the top of the stairs and peered over the banister. The outline of Col and Mack were framed by the front door. They were talking in low voices. Col sounded distressed. Had he heard already?

Godiva came out of the living room, with a mug of tea. "Who is it?" She stopped short when she saw Col. "What are you doing here? Is this a regular habit of his, turning up at night?" She directed her words to Mack, as if he was to blame for Col's behaviour.

"My son can come and see me whenever he likes" he replied tersely. Col smiled gratefully up at him. "Col you're all wet from the rain. Go and get a towel from the bathroom."

"Oh no, you don't." Godiva moved to stand at the bottom of the stairs, blocking Col's path. Connie moved back into the shadows quickly, but not before she saw Col's eyes flash up to meet hers and back down again. He had seen her. "You're not seeing Connie."

Col's mobile began to ring at that instant. He answered it distractedly. "Hi Gran. I'm fine… Yes… But Gran, I- " Col sighed. "I'm on my way home." Col put his phone back in his pocket. He turned to Mack. "I've got to go, anyway. Can I use the bathroom first?"

Mack looked at Godiva. "You can't seriously stop him from doing that."

Godiva sighed. "Follow me." Col was puzzled. He knew the way to the bathroom, but decided not to argue and trudged up the stairs after her, his hopes of talking to Connie snuffed out.

Connie crawled back to her room quickly and shut the door. She could hear Col's voice. "This is ridiculous. Why are you keeping her in her room? It's not like she's going to sneak out and see me!" But his voice was louder than usual and sounded like he was clearly annunciating his words, which was unusual for him.

It wasn't until Col had been gone for about half an hour that Connie realised he had been giving her a hint.

* * *

Connie soared through the air, in the form of a Pegasus, above the low-lying cloud to prevent her from being seen. When she reached Col's house, she dissolved into a small dragon and flew up to his window. The curtains were drawn, so she tapped lightly on the window with one of her claws.

* * *

Col turned restlessly in his sleep. He was dreaming of a loud tapping noise, irritating and disturbing his peaceful dreams of flying with Skylark. Opening his eyes, he realised that he wasn't dreaming. The taps were coming from his window. Had Connie finally got the message he'd been trying to give her?

Col jumped out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt over his pyjamas. He opened the curtains a crack and peeked out.

A silver dragon was hovering impatiently, bobbing up and down with the wind. The sight would have made a normal person scream in terror, but not Col. He opened his window to let Connie in.

Connie dissolved into a flood of tears as soon as her human feet touched the carpet. Col hugged her tight.

"It's OK," he comforted her, "you're not really bothered what your excuse for an aunt says, are you?" Connie pulled back and shook her head miserably.

"Of course I'm not. Like I'm going to listen to _her_." She sniffed. "That's not the problem." She sat on Col's bed.

"Then what is?" He sat next to her.

Connie was silent for a moment. Then she reluctantly spoke:

"I shifted."

Col was confused. "So…?"

"But I didn't mean to. I did it… unwillingly. I was so angry when they banned me from seeing you that I stormed off to my room, but by the time I'd got there I realised I was a siren." Connie gave a humourless laugh. "What if it happens again? What if I get angry at school? I can't let people know that I'm a monster! It could happen at any time, whether I'm with non-society people or not. What if…"

"Connie, you are _not_ a monster. How can you say that about yourself?"

"Because it's true!" she yelled back, forgetting that she was in Col's bedroom in the middle of the night, unbeknown to his grandmother.

"Ssssh!" He clapped his hand over her mouth. They were both silent, holding their breath, listening for movement in the rest of the house. Nothing. Col released his hand.

"Connie, don't say that" he whispered. "Don't."

"I need help, Col. I can't control it. It's not like before, when I was storm raising. This is worse. I'm myself still. I was myself when I was a siren. Not Kullervo- he had nothing to do with it. Or maybe he did- I don't know. But he didn't take over me."

Col sighed and put his arm around her shoulders. "You need to tell someone."

"I'm telling you."

"Let's not have this again. You know what happened last time. You need help controlling your power."

"But who's going to teach me? I'm the only universal, apart from George, but he can't help, obviously."

"What do you mean? George isn't a universal, is he?"

"I think he is."

Col's eyes popped wide. "Why didn't you say something? He could be in danger!"

"From who, exactly?"

"From… oh yeah. Well, it might still help if the Society knew."

Connie sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't have the energy to argue with him. She just wanted him to understand- if he didn't, then no one would.

"I'm sorry Connie. But seriously, you can't expect the problem to go away on its own. You need to get help. Promise me you'll tell someone, please?"

Only silence met his answer.

"Connie?" He glanced at her and realised she was asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he lay her down on the bed. She'd wake up soon; then she'd be back before anyone realised she had gone.

Col yawned. It wouldn't hurt for him to get some rest too, would it?

**What d'ya think? Review! Review! Review!**


	6. Caught

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Cat ;) thanks again! I'm glad you're so excited about what will happen next. So am I!**

**Darling Summers thanks for your review- keep writing yours!**

**Dustin yay a new reviewer! Glad you like my story- I promise I wont' abandon it! I enjoy writing it too much. **

**sparkleglitz01 thanks for all your reviews- I love your story too! Everyone, read it!**

**Hanah Potter do you like Harry Potter, by any chance?**

**Anyway, I bet you're all like shut up, we want to know what happens next! So here goes.**

**Btw, please tell me honestly what you think of this chapter. Cos I didn't know what direction to take it in.**

Col opened his eyes and blinked, blinded by the morning light. Why were his curtains open? He blinked again, adjusting his eyes to the bright light. Connie stirred beside and mumbled something in her sleep. He looked down at her and stroked her hair, smiling. Then he suddenly stopped. Why was Connie here?

The events of last night came rushing back to him in a wave of dread. He sat up abruptly, pushing Connie off, but she did not wake up. Why did he have to fall asleep? What time was it?

Col glanced at his alarm clock at the exact moment it went off. Seven am.

The sound of floorboards creaking indicated that his grandmother's alarm had gone off, too. Now she would come and drag him out of bed, like every school morning when he refused to get up.

Col swore under his breath and shook Connie roughly. "Connie!" he hissed in her ear. "Wake up!"

Connie's eyes flickered open and looked confusedly at Col. "Col? Where am I?" She sat up and blinked in surprise. "What am I doing here?"

Col looked at her with a panicked expression. Suddenly, she remembered everything.

"Oh, crap." Her voice shook.

"You've got to get back."

The sound of Col's grandmother came again. Connie's eyes widened in fear as the creaking floorboards drew nearer.

"Shift!" Col hissed.

* * *

Connie crawled out from under the bed and reverted to her human form. Col's grandmother could be heard bustling about in the kitchen.

"That was close."

"A spider? Why did you shift into a spider? Why not, say, an ant, or something?"

"Anything smaller than a spider and you probably would have stepped on me. Anything bigger, and I would have been seen.

Col shuddered. "You know I hate spiders."

"Yes, but you knew that it was me." Col shrugged. "You really need to get back What time will they check on you?"

"Any time in the next half hour."

"Right, then hurry up." Connie opened the window and was on the verge of shifting, when Col grabbed her hand. He pulled her back into a hug. ""I'm sorry if I was mean last night. I know it's hard for you."

Connie just nodded into his shoulder, not really wanting to think about it.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe we should do this more often."

"Do what?"

"See each other at night. You could sneak out to see me, if Godiva won't let you out in the day. I'll just set my alarm to go off earlier. Do you wanna come again tonight?"

"Sure." Connie smiled and stepped back, but Col pulled her back to him and kissed her.

Connie's head started to spin. She didn't know what to do. She knew she could go. There was every possibility that her aunt was checking on her now. But she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here with Col, kissing him. She kissed him more deeply, tilting her head to one side.

Col's bedroom door banged open. "Col, here's your…" Lavinia trailed off. Col broke his connection with Connie abruptly and pushed her off. Connie stumbled back and gazed at Col's grandmother in shock.

Lavinia's expression turned from one of shock to anger. She glared at Col.

"Both of you, downstairs, now!" and she marched out of the room, leaving the door open.

Col and Connie just looked at each other, helplessly. They were in for it now…

**Well? I really don't know if this is a good chapter or not. Please review and tell me, and I'll change it if no one likes it. **

**btw, visit my profile page and take part in my poll!**


	7. Excuses

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long- I've got major writer's block and didn't know what to do next! Please review and let me know if you like this chapter- if no one does, I promise I'll change it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to two people:**

**My friend Maddie who may be reading this. Happy Birthday Maddie!**

**Isobel, who died of cancer this time last year at age 13. Everyone here at school misses you loads and you will never be forgotten.**

Col and Connie sat silently on the sofa opposite Lavinia, who was standing up, pacing. She stopped and faced them, looking first Col, then Connie in the eyes.

"Would you care to explain?" She finally asked.

_Not really_, thought Connie, but she kept her mouth shut. Col avoided his grandmother's eyes, but spoke up, knowing that Connie wouldn't.

"Connie came here this morning to pick up her science book 'cos I borrowed it off her. I went downstairs to let her in and then we came up to my room to get it." Connie nodded, impressed with his ability to think up such a lie. She hadn't thought of anything and didn't have a clue what she would have said if Lavinia had asked her.

Lavinia shifted her gaze to Connie. "Is this true?"

"Yes" she managed to squeak.

"Why couldn't you have given it her at school?" Lavinia directed her words to Col.

"I didn't know if I'd see her at school before science. I've got football training all morning."

"During lessons?"

"Yeah. We've got a big match coming up and Coach got us permission to miss lessons for practice."

"Hmmm." Lavinia kept looking back at Connie. Something was bothering her.

"Wait," she finally realised, "if you went to his room, where were you the first time I went in? You didn't come up after that. I would have seen you."

"Bathroom" Connie invented quickly. "I was in there."

"No, because I went to the bathroom then. I was in there."

Connie opened her mouth and shut it again. She had no answer for her. Lavinia's eyes bored deep into her own, trying to pick out the answer from the uncertainty in her miss-matched eyes. Connie gulped.

"The truth. Or I'm ringing Evelyn."

"Gran, this isn't Connie's fault. I told you she came to get her book."

"Where is it then?" Lavinia asked sharply. Col stumbled for yet another excuse. Connie felt bad for him having to tell so many lies for her. She couldn't hold it in any longer.

"OK, I'll tell you why I was really here."

Two pairs of eyes turned on her; one intrigued and one warning. Col shook his head slightly, but Connie ignored him.

"You told me to tell someone. That's what I'm going to do now.

"I came here last night because I needed to talk to Col. I've got a… problem." Connie's voice shook slightly.

Lavinia heard the fear in Connie's voice. She sat down next to her. "What is it?" Her voice was much softer now, but not completely back to its usual calm tone.

"It's easier to show you." Connie stood up; she'd already made the decision to tell Lavinia. She had to tell someone besides Col, and no one else seemed to be much help at the moment.

Col stood up to and took her hand. "You don't have to do this," he whispered into her ear, "really. I know I said last night that you should but-"

"It's Ok." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and let go. "Make sure your Gran doesn't faint or something."

"What's going on?" demanded Lavinia, growing impatient with the conversation she only half understood.

Connie took a deep breath and dissolved into the form of a water sprite.

* * *

"Connie, you need to tell someone."

Connie sighed. She'd just gone through everything that happened, starting with her beating Kullervo and absorbing his powers and some of his personality (Lavinia nodded as she remembered the change in Connie over the last few months), and finishing with her emotions racing out of control and her shifting unwillingly. And now, just like when she'd told Col, she was being pressured into telling someone else. It had been a big thing for her to tell Col, but she knew that would have to come at some point. The biggest deal was telling Lavinia, and now she was being told to tell even more people! Connie wanted as little people as possible to know. She knew that if everyone knew they would find it hard to accept her. Some would think her a danger and a monster. She knew that from last time Kullervo had taken over her.

"I'm being serious. The Trustees need to know so they can give you proper training on how to control your powers. What if someone that's not in the Society sees you? We can't risk that! You can't seriously want someone on the outside to find out?"

Connie shrugged miserably.

"Gran, give her a break. You can't expect her to run out and tell everyone straight away, not after what happened last time? Think about it!"

Lavinia sighed. "Sorry Connie. You're right: not everyone has to know. But the Trustees-"

"I'll tell the Trustees when I'm ready."

"Well, Evelyn then? Surely she has a right to know? Then she'd understand why you've been acting differently and not blame it on Col."

"You're right. I will tell Evelyn. But you have to let _me_ tell her, in my own time, OK?"

"But…"

The phone started to ring. Lavinia went to get it.

"Hello?" Lavinia listened to whoever who was speaking. "Oh, don't worry Evelyn. Connie's safe; she's here." She paused and winced as she got an earful. Connie could hear that much, but not the words which were being shouted down the line.

"Connie's here because…" Lavinia paused and looked across at her. Connie could see the struggle on her face. She begged her with her eyes not to tell. There was a moments silence.

"She came to get her science book off Col, in case she didn't see him at school. Yes, he has football practice today, so she needed to get her book in case. Yes, I know she should have told you where she was going. Yes, I'm aware that she's banned from being Col's girlfriend. OK, I'll tell her that. Bye." Lavinia slammed the phone down.

"I'm sorry for making you lie." Connie rushed in with her apology. "But you have to let me do this."

"Just promise me that that will be soon, before I get so stressed I can't sleep. It's not easy for me either, knowing that I know and Evelyn doesn't."

"Yes, I'll tell her as soon as I get a chance. Now I really need to get back- I'm going to be late for school."

Connie kissed Col quickly on the cheek, ignoring the 'look' she got off Lavinia, and dashed out of the door.

**My reviews get kinda lonely, hint hint ;)**


	8. Pressure

S**orry this chapter took so long. I've got TONNES of coursework (which seems really unfair in the Easter holidays) and also another attack of the dreaded writer's block! I hate that… they should make antibiotics for it or something…**

**Anyway, I'll stop babbling and actually write something!**

"Connie, it's been a week and you haven't told Evelyn yet."

Connie sighed and looked up from her school dinner. "I know, just… give me some more time."

"How much time do you need? How long are you going to keep this up? Until you end up shifting in front of Anneena and Jane and have to explain it to them? Then what will you do?"

"Telling Evelyn isn't going to make the problem go away. What can Evelyn do?"

"She's your aunt! She has a right to know!"

"Know what?" Anneena's voice made Connie and Col jump. They hadn't even realized that she'd come over. She plonked herself down next to Connie with a tray of food and pushed her fringe out of her eyes.

"Nothing." Anneena gave Connie a look as if to say 'I _will_ find out'. "Where's Jane?" Connie asked, changing the subject.

"Photography club. Again." Anneena sighed. "I swear she only goes to see Gideon."

"Who?"

"That boy she made friends with. Well, they're supposedly just friends. Like anyone's falling for that charade. You can tell she really likes him." Anneena sighed again. Connie could sense she was upset, so put her arm around her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to lose Jane as my best friend. I've known her since we were six and now she seems to want to spend more time with Gideon."

Connie rolled her eyes. "Anneena, Jane's not even thinking of ditching you. She obviously really likes Gideon. You should be happy for her!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, as usual. Thanks Connie. I'm gonna go talk to her now."

"Okay." Connie gave her a reassuring smile as Anneena left the table and her still-full tray of food. "Hey, aren't you gonna eat?"

"Nah," Anneena carried on walking, "not hungry" she called back over her shoulder.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Col started up again.

"Connie, please listen to me. You told Gran; surely telling Evelyn would be even easier! What's stopping you?"

"You are!" she yelled back, unable to stop herself. Several people looked over, but she didn't care. "Ever since I told you all you've done is pressure me to tell someone else. When I tell Evelyn, it'll be Mack. And when I tell him, it'll be Rat, then Dr. Brock, then Gard, then the Trustees; before I know it the whole Society will know what I am!" Connie stood up, pushing her chair to the floor, and stormed out of the room, her whole body shaking. She could feel Kullervo coming out to make her shift, but with all the energy she had, she managed to push him down back inside her. The energy was almost too great for her- it _was_ too great for her. Connie dropped to the ground with a thud and everything went black.

* * *

Col saw Connie faint in the doorway of the cafeteria. He jumped out of his chair and dashed over, kneeling at her side. Her eyes were still open. Col realized with a jolt that they had changed colour- one was gold and the other an inky-blue. No one seemed to notice as they faded back to their normal colour and Connie's eyelids began to flutter.

"She's waking up!" one boy whispered. Mrs Stephens, who was on duty in the cafeteria, helped Connie to her feet.

"What happened?" she managed to murmur.

"Col, take her to the nurse. Careful- she looks weak. Okay people, there's nothing to see here." People grumbled as they were shooed away by the maths teacher. Col put his arm around her waist and took a step forward.

"Can you walk?"

"Uh-huh." Connie managed a slow nod. She limped along beside Col. "I think I twisted my ankle when I fell, though."

They walked in silence for a minute, Col half dragging Connie along. "Was it Kullervo?" he finally asked.

"Yes. But I managed to push his presence back down."

"Is that what made you faint?"

"Yeah- I think I used up too much energy keeping him at bay. You're right Col. I need help."

Col looked at her and realised she was crying. He stopped and gave her a proper hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear.

"Me too." Connie stepped back. "Come on, I need some ice for my foot. It kills."

Col pulled Connie back to his side and they continued their half walk, half limp.

"I'm gonna tell Evelyn tonight. She'll want to know why I fainted, so this will be the best time to tell her." They'd reached the nurse's office. Col knocked on the door and the nurse opened it.

"Connie, what happened?"

"She fainted and twisted her ankle." Connie sat down on a seat and rubbed her eyes wearily.

"I'm just tired. That's why I fainted. I'm not sleeping properly." This was the truth- she'd spent the last five nights worrying about what to do and having nightmares every time she drifted off.

"I'm calling your aunt- you need to go home. Thanks Col, you can go and enjoy the rest of your lunch now." The bell for afternoon lessons reverberated around the school. "Make that your next lesson."

Connie smiled weakly at Col. "Thanks."

"It's okay. Guess I've just got Rat to talk to in maths." He walked reluctantly out of the office, leaving the nurse bustling about Connie.

**Well...? Please review! Btw, join my forum, people! And vote on my poll on my profile page!**


	9. Another Confession

**Anyone who has read the Companions Quartet please join my forum!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and forum participants. I love you all!**

"Evelyn, I need to talk to you."

Evelyn came over with a mug of tea and sat on the arm of the couch where Connie was laying under a blanket. Connie sat up and Evelyn sat where her feet had been. "What is it?"

"It's-" Connie's voice broke, so she started again. "It's about Kullervo." She whispered the last word.

Evelyn gave a sharp intake of breath. "He's not back, is he? You said he was gone!"

"I said he wasn't a problem anymore. I never said he was gone. But… I was wrong."

"He is a problem? What, is he back? I thought he was dead!"

"Well, he's not the problem- _I_ am. I'm going to show you something, so… please try not to freak out." Connie stood up and closed her eyes, ready to shift. Evelyn waited.

Connie opened her eyes again and sighed. "Before I show you, you have to promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't get mad with Col or Lavinia. They wanted to tell you, but I wouldn't let them. And I would have told you before Lavinia, but I had no choice."

Evelyn looked impatient. "What are you babbling on about Connie? What do they know that I don't?"

Connie closed her eyes again and transformed into a silver banshee.

* * *

*****

* * *

Col opened his window and let the silver dragon fly in. Connie dissolved back to a human. "Did you tell her?"

Connie nodded. "She took it rather well actually. And…" Connie smiled.

"What?"

"I'm no longer banned from dating you."

Col's face broke into a smile. "Really? Why?"

"'Cos I explained to her about Kullervo's personality affecting me and that it has nothing to do with you. She completely understands and has agreed to tell Godiva hersel that she makes the rules, not her." Connie laughed. "She says the sooner Godiva buys her own house, the better. It turns out she's a sick of her as I am."

"And what about your problem? What did she say about that?"

Connie sighed. "She agrees that I need to tell the Trustees."

Col sat on his bed and pulled her down next to him. "See? That's three people you've told and all three have said that you have to tell them. What's stopping you? And please don't say that I am, again, because you know that that's not true. I'm not stopping you! I'm encouraging you! Why won't you listen?"

Connie looked at the ground. "I'm scared," she whispered.

Col was confused. "What? Why?" She was the Society's hero- the girl that beat Kullervo. Why would she be scared of the Trustees?

"I'm scared of what they'll think. What if they think I'm a monster, just like Kullervo? What if I get kicked out of the Society again, for posing to great a threat? I can't control my powers- who knows what damage that could cause."

Col rolled his eyes. "You're not going to get kicked out, Connie. The Trustees will help you- give you training."

"But who will train me? I'm the only one like this!"

"Well, they'll give you more books to read or something."

"What book is going to tell me how to control my shape shifting powers?"

Col opened his mouth to answer, and then closed it again. He had no answer for her. He knew she was upset, so pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be fine. I know you'll make the right decision, whatever it is."

"I just wish someone else could make it for me," she mumbled into his chest. She pulled back and glanced at her watch. "I need to go. I'm tired. I need to at least _try_ and get some sleep."

"Aren't you staying?"

"After what happened last time, I don't think so." She sighed. "I wish I was brave enough to risk sleeping here and not waking up in time, but I'm too much of a coward."

Col couldn't believe what she was saying. "How can you say that? You defeated the most deadly enemy of the Society and you think you're a coward?"

Connie shrugged. "I've got to go." She shifted into a dragon and flew out of the open window, leaving Col sitting on his bed, alone.


	10. Exposure

**Thanks again to all my reviewers and anyone who took part in my poll!**

**And thanks to everyone who has joined my forum- we now have over 200 posts! Wooooo!**

**Btw, sorry ths is short. I've had tonnes of coursework... :(**

Col let out a sigh of relief as the bell for the end of the day went. Finally it was the weekend…

"See you tonight," he called to Connie and Rat, "don't forget the meeting at the Mastersons'."

* * *

Connie walked into the barn five minutes before the meeting started. She glanced around looking for Col, and spotted him on the far side sitting down. Connie began to make her way over, but stopped dead when she realised Shirley was sitting next to him. What was she doing? She took a deep breath and carried on walking, but stopped again when she was in earshot of the two of them.

"Come on, Col, you can do way better than Connie. She doesn't even like you."

Col's head shot up. "What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious Col- she's just going out with you while she waits for someone better. I mean- why would a Universal like an insignificant Pegasus companion? Not that there's anything wrong with that; _I_ appreciate your talents." Shirley babbled on, resting a hand on his knee, which Col brushed off angrily. "Col, come on. You're the most popular guy in the Society and at school. You're not seriously thinking of staying with Connie…"

Connie didn't hear the rest. She couldn't see properly- her vision was blurred with a strange silver mist. The scream that followed sounded like Jessica, but Connie couldn't see her. Other cries echoed around her head, and she saw Shirley and Col turn around in shock. The last thing she saw was Col running over to her, when she released her scream of anger and unfurled her siren's wings.

Connie was vaguely aware of people ducking, holding their ears and their hands over their heads as glass shattered over them. Screams and shouts engulfed her, and she realised what she had done. Connie dissolved into her human shape.

Everyone near her was backing away in fear- everyone except Col, who ran to her side and grabbed her shaking hand. Mr. Coddrington stepped forward.

"Get away from her!" he yelled at Col and pulled him away. "She's not safe!" Col ignored him and shrugged him off. He ran back up to Connie and glared at the room of people, daring anyone with his eyes to try and move him. Mack emerged out of the shadows. "Col…"

"What, Dad?" Col yelled back. "Are you going to tell me to move as well? Don't waste your breath; I'm not listening." A few Society members gasped at his audacity to stand up to Mack Clamworthy.

Connie felt faint. Every eye in the barn was on her- and every eye was terrified. She saw Lavinia sitting with her head in her hands, and felt terrible. She knew it shouldn't have come to this.

"Connie, come with me." Evelyn's gentle hand pushed Col off and guided Connie out of the barn- every eye followed her out warily. Col, Mack, Lavinia and Rat followed them. Mr' Coddrington, much to the distress of Connie, slipped out also. They all made their way over to the house. Col could hear Dr. Brock calling order in the barn. He looked back to see Argand flying out of the window after them, peeping in distress at her companions sudden departure.

**Once again, sorry that was short!**

**The review button loves you!**


	11. Solutions

**I'd like to apologize in advance for this chapter- I know it's not very good and not much happened, but I've ot loads of coursework and nd up writing my chapters at night, when I'm tired. So sorry!  
DustyG, I'm also sorry for calling you freaky. I really didn't mean it!**

**BTW, what should I call this chapter?**

**Anyways... here it is!**

* * *

"I've been right all along- she is clearly a danger to the Society and must be got rid of. How can we keep her after that?"

Connie sat hugging her knees by the old-fashioned fire in the Mastersons'. Mr. Coddrington was pacing up and down the room, shaking his head at Connie's story of how she came to have Kullervo's powers. Evelyn and Mack sat on the sofa, with Rat perched on the arm and Col standing behind.

"What has she done wrong?" asked Rat. "She can't help having freaky powers. It's just like before."

"It is _not_ like before at all." Mr. Coddrington strode up to Connie and leaned in close, his spittle flying in her face, making her back away. "You had no right to go flaunting your powers like that."

"It wasn't me!" Connie protested.

"Oh, here we go again. 'It wasn't me, it was Kullervo!'" he mimicked her in a high voice. "'He just took over!' You stole Kullervo's powers- you said you had him under control."

"I do." Connie stated. "I think I do, anyway. It wasn't like before. It didn't feel the same. I don't think Kullervo was controlling me. It was just…"

"What?" pressed Evelyn.

"It was my anger that took over. I think it's because I've got Kullervo's personality mixed in with mine. He wanted to destroy the world because he was a bit angry." Connie gave a hollow, humourless laugh. "I think it was kind of the same. Any slight bit of anger makes me want to use my powers; I can't stop myself."

Mack stood up and walked over to Connie, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I have nothing against Connie. I didn't turn against her last time- I'm not about to do the same again. If you have a problem with Connie and her powers you can take it up with me." He glared at Mr. Coddrington, who sighed and turned away in defeat. Col nearly laughed out loud. He felt very proud of his dad at that moment; he had been worried at how he would take Connie's transformation.

"I agree" Rat piped up. "Connie's fine by me- even if she's not entirely normal." He winked at Connie. "What's the fun in being normal, anyway? No dangerous powers… no uncontrollable anger…"

"Okay, Rat, I think she gets it;" Evelyn interrupted, "you can stop now." She turned to Connie. "Why did you get angry, anyway?"

"Well, I've told you all about the first time." They all nodded.

"But what about just now?" Mack asked.

Connie looked Col in the eyes. She knew that he already knew- the firm set of his jaw showed that. "Connie heard Shirley talking to me." He spoke for the first time, having chosen to remain silent throughout Connie's explanation. "She said some… not nice stuff." Col tried to keep his description vague.

"What did she say?" asked Mack angrily.

"Not about me," Connie answered quickly, not wanting to cause a fight. "It was…" Connie trailed off, embarrassed.

"About me." Col finished for her. "She was just saying stuff about how Connie didn't actually like me, that she was just using me, bla bla bla." Col tried to make light of it. "It was nothing really."

"Then why'd Connie get so angry?" Mack asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"I told you- even the slightest bit of anger can cause me to shift. That's twice it's happened now. It nearly happened at school, but I managed to keep myself in control. The effort was too much for me, though." Understanding dawned in Mack's eyes.

"That's why you fainted." It wasn't a question- he already knew. "Connie, you need help. You can't have you fainting every time you try not to shift!" His grip tightened on Connie's shoulder.

"Dad, back off." Col walked forward. "That's what made her faint at school- I wouldn't let her drop the subject and kept insisting she got help, then she got mad at me… we can't let it happen again."

"You're right Col," Evelyn nodded. "We need to make sure Connie is agitated as little as possible, whilst we tell the Trustees and let them think of a solution. Connie obviously needs further training, more than her usual lessons with Gard."

"But who will train me? No one else is like this!"

"The Trustees will think of something. It'll be all right, I promise." Evelyn pulled Connie to her feet and hugged her. "We'll think of something. At least we all know now."

Connie pulled back and nodded towards the kitchen, where Mr. Coddrington could be heard banging pots about loudly. "What about him? What if he tells them his version first?"

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"Yeah; even if it did, they can't expel you or whatever without asking you about it first. They know to trust you after last time." Rat sat back down. "There's nothing to worry about" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Connie sighed. She wished she could believe him, but deep down she wasn't so sure…

**Once again, sorry for the rubbish chapter!**


	12. Explanation

**A/N: This will be my last update for ages, cos I've got exams next week and I'm banned from the computer. I've got inset day today and my parents are at work, so I've taken my chance by uploading one last chapter. If they find out, I'll be banned for even longer. So, fingers crosses they won't! Hope you enjoy this- it's not very good and nothing really happens, but it should answer some of your questions. I love all my reviewers and people in the forum- keep up the random conversations! :)**

**This is dedicated to Darling Summers who gave me the idea for this chapter. So if you like it, she gets the credit! lol :P**

Connie, Evelyn and Mack drove back in Evelyn's tiny Citroën, Mack grumbling about the small amount of leg space and Evelyn telling him he should have come on his bike if he was so bothered about being cramped. Connie tuned out, thinking of what was waiting for them when they got home. Dr. Brock was meeting them at Shaker Row, so Connie could explain everything to him. Mack's words brought her back to the present and she tuned in again.

"Grumpy old bat," he was saying. "The sooner she finds a house the better. Why'd she have to come back anyway? And why'd she want to stay with us? What's wrong with Hugh?"

"Now, Mack, be nice. You know she's having a hard time. Think about how you'd feel if it happened to you."

"If what happened?" Connie chimed in, suddenly interested. Was this the key to why Godiva had reverted back to her old personality so suddenly?

Evelyn looked at Connie through the rear-view mirror. "Nothing. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Is it about why she's been acting batty? And why she's refusing to come to Society meetings with us?"

Evelyn sighed. "Tell her" Mack said. "She ought to know."

Evelyn was silent for a few seconds, then she spoke up. "Godiva joined the branch of the Society in Brazil where she was working. She made a lot of friends and many Society members were working in the same team as her to save the rain forest. She even got a new companion."

"A new one?" Connie asked, surprised. She couldn't imagine ever finding a replacement for Argand.

"Yes. It's been years since the last one died, and she thought it was time to move on. Anyway, she got very close to Willow."

"Willow?"

"Her companions name."

"Who told you all this?"

"Godiva, of course. Who else here knows about it?" Evelyn said, and Connie shrugged. "Godiva told me one night after I managed to coax it out of her.

"Anyway, her and Willow were close. Willow lived in the forest that was endangered, making Godiva even more passionate about saving it. If the forest went, Willow would have to find a new home. She'd lived in the forest her whole life and didn't want to move.

"One night, disaster struck." Evelyn spoke as if she was writing a story, not telling someone what had happened. "There was a forest fire."

Connie gasped. "Oh no! Was Willow okay?" But she already knew the answer. Everything made sense now. Evelyn was quiet again for a few seconds, then she carried on, her voice subdued.

"Godiva tried to get her out, but she couldn't. Willow was living close to where the fire started. She couldn't leave the tree without her companion, and Godiva didn't get there in time."

Connie was silent. She thought of Argand, and how she would feel if anything should happen to him. She immediately felt a rush of sympathy towards her great-aunt.

"Don't say anything to Godiva. She doesn't want to talk about it." Connie nodded.

"I know. I can't imagine something like that happening to Argand."

Evelyn looked awkward. "It's not just that. It's…"

"What?" Connie sat forward slightly, straining to hear her aunt's quiet voice.

"Well, Godiva blames herself. She was supposed to be visiting her companion that night, but she was running late. She was on her way to the forest when she saw the fire, but it was too late. Godiva blames herself for letting Willow die. If she had been on time, she would have been able to get her out and take her somewhere else. Wood sprites can't leave trees without their companion. Willow and the other sprites without companions all died."

Connie was silent, listening to the sound of the rain drumming down on the roof of the car. The three of them were silent for the rest of the journey home.

**Bye everyone! I'll be back as soon as my exams are over. :(**

**Review! and I'll try and read my reviews on he school computers, if they'll let me...**


	13. Betrayal

**Sorry I've taken so long to update- I've had two weeks of exams, but they're finally over (or most of them! I've got a couple more left.) So anyway, sorry I've taken so long to update- I've also been trying to plan the next few chapters, but I didn't know what to do. I've reread the whole thing, and it's kinda turning into another version of Book 3, which is what I wanted to avoid doing, so now I've got to make something different happen with the story. I hope you like this! Well, you probably won't but oh well!**

Connie trudged along the shore; every step nearer to the cave made her stomach churn with fear even more than the last. She thought back to the end of her confrontation with the Trustees; just one day after she'd told Dr. Brock about her powers, and the reason she was here…

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Well, we knew something was different." Kinga stood up and laid a hand on Morjik. They seemed to be bonding; Kinga was nodding in understanding. "The last time we bonded with you, the landscape of your mind was so different- it was obvious that you had become one of us."_

"_One of you?" Col questioned; he'd been allowed to go with Connie to give her support._

"_A mythical creature." Kira joined in the conversation, standing up and smoothing down her bright orange robes._

_Connie swallowed. She already knew this was true, but Kira confirming that she was no longer human still terrified her._

"_We just didn't know the extent of it." Kinga reclaimed the conversation. "You are, of course, going to need special training."_

"_What kind of training?" Connie asked dubiously. "How is any training going to help me now?"_

"_You'll see," replied Kinga with a knowing smile. "Come to Sentinel's cave at the beach on Friday at six o'clock."_

"_Just me?" Connie asked._

"_Yes," replied Kinga firmly, "you must come alone."_

* * *

She had reached the cave, but could see no one inside. Connie took a deep breath.

"Hello?" she called.

Silence met her answer, or… Connie thought she could hear a faint giggling from deep inside the cave. The quiet laughter of a girl.

"Sentinel?" she called, reaching out to him through their bond. She felt nothing.

The laughter came again, followed by hushed whispers.

Connie stood up straight abruptly. She recognized the two voices that were drifting out of the cave on the sea breeze.

It couldn't be…

Plunging inside the cave, she switched on her flashlight and swung it around, until it fell on a sight she wished she had never seen.

Col and Shirley were sat in the corner of the cave. His hand was around her waist and hers draped around his neck, her lips pressed firmly to his.

**AN: please don't hate me forever! Or flame me… flames will be deleted. Don't worry, in the next chapter all will be revealed! (hopefully) ;)**


	14. Attacked

**Lol my last chapter had the desired effect! With all the 'WHAAAATT?'s and the 'No no no no no's! *evil laugh* I'm glad I have that effect…**

Col looked up to see Connie drop the flash light and double up, groaning in pain. She was shuddering all over- probably trying to control herself. Col was still sitting next to Shirley, one hand still wrapped around her waist. She was clinging to him in fear. Col knew she must be scared, so whispered an encouragement in her ear. That was when Connie lost it.

A silver mist wrapped itself around Connie; she lost her control and transformed into a large, silver eagle. In the next second she was hurtling towards Shirley with a loud shriek and her talons stretched towards her eyes. Realising that it was his fault Shirley had been put in danger, Col tried to protect her, pulling her head into his chest and trying to shield her from Connie.

Connie's talons cut straight into Shirley's back; her top ripped and blood poured out from the three cuts gorged down the length of her back. Shirley screamed and lashed out at Connie, who struck back with a silver talon. Three more cuts scarred Shirley's left arm. Col was covered in her blood; he had to hold his breath to prevent himself from being sick or fainting. Shirley moaned in pain and slumped back against Col, just as Connie flew at them again.

"Connie!" Kinga's voice echoed from the entrance to the cave. Another flashlight lit up the entrance to the cave and Col saw Kinga making her way rapidly towards them.

"Connie; calm down! You'll kill her!" Connie hesitated, and then fluttered down to the ground. She fought for control over her body and gained it. Returning to her human shape, she crawled into the deepest corner of the cave, curling up into a ball.

"Connie?" Kinga cautiously crept to her and laid a trembling hand on her shoulder. "Connie, speak to me."

Col could hear Connie's breathing, shaky and shallow. He took a deep breath. "Connie…" he started.

"Don't even _try_ to apologize!" she yelled back, sitting up and turning to glare at him. Her cheeks were blotted with tears; the deep hollows under her eyes portrayed her pain. _What have I done to her?_ Col thought desolately.

"You don't care about me!" she carried on recklessly, each word like a stab in the heart to Col. "You love Shirley. That's all I need to know- I'm not going to sit here and listen to your excuses." Connie jumped to her feet and ran past Kinga, tears streaming down her face. Kinga started after her.

"Connie, wait; you have to listen to us! We can explain!"

"Explain what?" she shouted, coming to a stop but not facing them. "Explain why my boyfriend's cheating on me? Explain why the only person I thought actually cared about me was lying to me the whole time?"

"No… Connie, come back!" But Connie was already flying away, over the cliffs and far away; as far away as she could get from the boy who had broken her heart.

* * *

Col heard the sirens wailing before the flashing lights flooded the cave. Carrying Shirley's limp body out with the help of Kinga, he saw an ambulance parked on the sand. A few people from the near-by cottages were gathering around, but thankfully no one he knew. The paramedics took over, taking the unconscious girls body. Col looked around wondering where Connie had gone. It was already dark and the cold wind whipped at his clothes. Col shivered. He felt a stab of guilt; Connie could be anywhere- she could be hurt. This was all his fault- he should never had suggested it. But Kinga had asked him what would make Connie the angriest, and this was clearly it. Just how angry it would make her, Col could never have foreseen.

"I told you this was a bad idea," he muttered to Kinga.

"Col, let's not forget that you were the one to suggest it."

"But I said I didn't want to! I only said that it would make her angry if I dumped her for Shirley- I never said she should find us in a cave, kissing, so she could try and rip Shirley into pieces! That was _your_ idea."

"I didn't know how dangerous it would be- from what Connie and others have told me, she hadn't hurt anyone before now. I didn't think she would actually try and hurt Shirley."

"Well she did- and now Shirley _is_ hurt. Good thinking." He replied sarcastically.

Kinga opened her mouth to reply, when the paramedic stepped forward. "I need an eye witness to come with me."

"I'll come," Col offered quickly, "I was there."

He got into the back of the ambulance, where Shirley was stretched out on her front, her cuts raw red in the light of the ambulance.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" The paramedic asked when they were on the way to the hospital and he was treating the wounds.

"Well…" _I needed to make my girlfriend angry, so I asked her enemy to come for a walk with me; I didn't tell her that my girlfriend's training was supposed to bein the very place that we were walking; then I told her that I loved her and not my girlfriend; then I kissed her; then my girlfriend walked in and saw us; then she transformed into a giant eagle and attacked her enemy; then she ran off to God-only-knows-where, for God-only-knows how long, _Col thought. He wished he could speak his thoughts, but kept them bottled inside.

"We were walking on the beach, when we found the cave and decided to go in. We were just sitting in there, when this big bird-thingy came in and attacked her." He tried to keep his description vague.

"Must've been some bird… d'you know what it was?"

Col shrugged. "An eagle or something."

"Who was the other woman?"

"Someone passing by, just walking on the beach. She heard me calling for help."

They were silent as the paramedic continued to treat Shirley's wounds. Col had a sudden flash back to the last time he had been in an ambulance; Connie had been the one on the stretcher, with cuts down her side and poison running through her blood.

"Will she be okay?" Col asked, brought back to the present. He felt guilty- he had not meant for Shirley to end up in hospital, and she had had no idea that it was all part of Connie's training. She had looked so scared... _I should have told her,_ Col thought. _The she could have at least been prepared. _Well, it was too late now.

"Yes; she'll wake up soon, and she's obviously going to need stitches. She'll be out of hospital in I'd say about a week."

Col looked at Shirley; he couldn't see her face, just her scarred back and her blonde hair.

"'She your girlfriend?" asked the paramedic, looking at Col's hand tightly gripping Shirley's. Col dropped it as if it had burned him; he had had no idea he was holding her hand.

"Ummm… no, actually." He looked at the ground, remembering Connie. Where was she now?

"Not yet, eh?" the paramedic winked at him. Col grimaced; he couldn't be bothered to argue.

The ambulance whizzed down the busy road, sirens blaring, with Col inside, still thinking about Connie.

**Please review!!!!! :)**


	15. Blame

****

Thanks to all my amazing reviewers :)

**I've been having some problems accessing the last two chapters, so if you can't get on either, please let me know.**

"Col?"

Col looked down at the girl in the bed and a smile crept unwillingly over his face- _finally_ she was awake! She'd slept for almost five hours, knocked out from the anaesthetic the doctors had given her to prevent her waking up before her treatment was over.

"Col, where am I?" She looked around with her eyes, unable to move her stiff neck. "Why am I in hospital?"

"Give it a minute- it'll all come back to you." The doctors had said that she might not remember what had happened, for a few minutes at the most. Shirley continued to gaze around, as if in a dream.

"Why are you holding my hand?"

Col gasped and looked down. He'd done it again- he'd taken her hand without realising. He cursed himself silently. He was _not_ helping the situation. Letting go, he dropped her hand and pulled his away. He started to stand up- he couldn't bare to be in the same room as Shirley, for fear he might do something else stupid.

"No, don't leave." Shirley raised her arm heavily, as if it was made of lead. "You can't go…"

Col sighed. "Okay, okay, I'm not going anywhere." Col sat back into his chair wearily.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Col's head snapped up. So _now_ she remembers, he thought dryly.

"In the cave," Shirley continued, her memory returning, "You…you said…"

"I said that I didn't love Connie and that I loved you." Col finished for her. "And then I…"

"Kissed me."

"Uh-huh," Col mumbled.

They were both silent for a moment, until Shirley spoke. "Why?" she whispered.

Col opened his mouth and closed it. He didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. After what she'd been through in the past twelve hours, she didn't deserve it. Well, she did… she _had_ always been horrible to Connie, and tried to get Col to break up with her. But no one should have had to have been attacked like that- and it was all his fault.

Col hated himself more than anyone else on the planet in that moment.

But he had to tell her the truth. He owed Connie that much, wherever she was. Col took a deep breath.

"Shirley, I-"

"How are you feeling, Miss Masterson?" An elderly nurse, who had come over from a different girl's bed, poured a glass of water for her and brought it over. "Glad to see you're finally awake."

"I'm fine," replied Shirley impatiently, pushing herself up onto her elbow to drink the water. "Thank you." She lay back down again. Col opened his mouth to carry on speaking.

"I…"

"Wait just a minute, there are a few tests we need to do to make sure you are okay. Can you sit up a minute?"

Col sighed inwardly as the nurse helped Shirley to sit up. Shirley looked at him impatiently. "Just say it, Col!" she urged. She seemed to be expecting Col to tell her he loved her, again. But he couldn't lie again. Nor could he tell the truth and break her heart.

"It doesn't matter." Col rose to his feet and walked as fast as he could out of the room, leaving a heart-broken Shirley behind him.

* * *

Kinga rose from her chair in the waiting area as soon as she saw Col. "Is she awake?" Col just nodded. "Well, does she remember anything?"

"Yup, she remembers _everything_." Col sighed.

"So…" Kinga prompted him.

"So what?"

"Did you tell her the truth? About Connie's training?"

Col just looked at the ground.

"You didn't tell her, did you." It wasn't a question- she already knew the answer.

Col shook his head. "I'm sorry," he murmured "I just… I couldn't."

Kinga sighed. "Well, the rest of the Trustees and some other Society members are meeting me in the Mastersons' barn in about fifteen minutes. I think an urgent meeting is required." Kinga grimaced. "It would really help if you were there."

Col shook his head wearily. He hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours. "I'd rather not…"

"You want to help find Connie, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" Col mentally kicked himself for not snatching onto the soonest opportunity to help find her. "Okay, I'll come."

They had now reached the hospital bus stop. As they waited for the bus, Col grew more and more agitated. Every second was another second of him not knowing where Connie was- he had to find her. He made a silent oath that he would do anything to get her back.

"It's not your fault." Kinga's voice broke the silence.

"Huh?"

"I know you blame yourself, but you shouldn't. It's not your fault," she repeated.

Col shrugged. Nothing that Kinga could say would ever make him believe that he wasn't to blame. He'd done something terrible- and hurt both Connie and Shirley in the process.

He would _never_ forgive himself.

**Pleeeeeeaaassee review!**


	16. Plan

**Thanks to all my reviewers:**

**meg- yay you're back! I hadn't had a review from you in ages. Glad you like my story!**

**Darling Summers- lol I'm glad I have that effect! :D And I never thought I'd here you say that. Or type that...**

**DustyG- lol thanks! Col _is_ being a jerk...mwahaha! I enjoy being evil ;)**

**sparkleglitz01- you'll have to wait and see if he finds her! Hehe :P**

**Missie Koala- thanks for your advice :)**

**Anywho... on with chapter 16!!!!**

By the time Col and Kinga arrived at the Mastersons', everyone was there, waiting for them. They'd all been called together; only a few had heard what had happened. Evelyn looked distraught- she had her head in her hands and Mack was doing his best to comfort her. Rat leaned against one wall of the barn; he didn't seem too bothered to hear that Connie had gone walk-about. The rest of the Chartmouth Chapter of the Society were present, as well as the Trustees. The only person who was missing was Mr. Masterson… and Connie, of course.

"Where's Connie?" Evelyn jumped to her feet as soon as Col and Kinga entered. "Have you found her?"

"No; we haven't looked for her yet."

Evelyn's mouth dropped open. "What?" she stuttered. "She… she… my Connie's out there somewhere and you haven't bothered to look?"

Col moved over to Rat and leaned beside him. He was so tired; all he wanted to do was sleep.

"What did you do?" Rat asked him casually. "Why's Connie run off?"

"You haven't heard?" Col raised an eyebrow in question.

"I've heard that you were involved with the first step in her training, but something you did upset her. And now Shirley's in hospital… what did you do?" he repeated.

Col opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by someone clearing their voice from the front. The barn grew silent as every eye turned to Kinga, who had stepped forward.

"As most of you now know, Connie appears to have disappeared. Now, this may be temporary- Connie could turn up at any minute. _This_ is why we haven't sent out a search party yet." She cast a meaningful glance at Evelyn. "We will organise a search, so we can put it into action straight away if Connie doesn't turn up. But first, I think you should all know what happened."

Col closed his eyes in dismay. He could feel every pair of eyes on him- the rumour that he was involved had spread like an epidemic.

"You have all been told about Connie's powers- and most of you have witnessed her loss of self-control. We, the Trustees, decided that she was to have special training immediately."

"What training did you give her?" Jessica Moss, a companion to Selkies, raised her hand.

"Well, we didn't know anything about her powers, and there are no books on shape shifting, as the only other shape shifter known to the Society was Kullervo. So we thought that the best way to help her was to train her on controlling her anger. Connie was to get the help of fire imps and weather giants, and other creatures with fiery tempers, who would help her control her anger and only shift when she actually wanted to.

"She has managed to stop herself shifting once, but it took up to much of her energy and she fainted. So the best way to help her wasn't by trying to make her not shift. It was by making her not get so angry."

Every person in the barn was silent, contemplating the Trustees plan.

"Anyway, so before that actual training started, I wanted to see if Connie managed to control herself when someone close to her betrayed her. It was just a way of seeing how bad the situation was, and how much help she needed. So I asked the person closest to Connie to help me. I'm sure you all know who that is."

Every eye in the barn was suddenly staring at Col, who wished the ground would swallow him up.

"I asked Col- Connie's closest friend- what would make her angry. So Col told me that Connie was actually his girlfriend."

Col blushed fiercely and ducked his head as hushed whispers ran around the barn. Why had he even told Kinga in the first place? He should have kept his mouth shut.

"The rest is pretty easy to work out. Col said that the person her own age Connie hated the most in the Society was Shirley, and then the answer was obvious. I'll leave out all the details." Col sighed thankfully. "In the end, Connie got so angry that she attacked Shirley, then flew out of the cave before I or Col had a chance to explain. Shirley was completely oblivious to any of it. If she had been told, it may not have worked as effectively."

"Effectively?" Evelyn's angry voice rose out of the crowd. "You call this effective? 'Cos I call it a disaster."

Kinga looked Evelyn in the eye. "Don't worry; Connie will come back. And if she doesn't, I will do everything in my power to help find her."

"You'd better, 'cos that's our girl that has been hurt for no reason. You've picked the wrong family to mess with if you think hurting Connie is helping her." Mack shouted angrily.

Col listened to his father's words with desolation. _Our girl_… He knew this wasn't the right time, but Col still couldn't help feeling abandoned. He would never admit it, but he was extremely jealous of Connie; the father that should've been his had ignored him his whole life, and as soon as he'd married Evelyn had started treating Connie like a daughter, when they weren't even properly related. Col shook his head angrily, pushing these thoughts out. He wouldn't allow himself to feel self-pity, not when Connie was out there somewhere, in need of so much more help than him.

"Well, now you know what happened, we can start to organize a search party, for if she doesn't come back." Kinga moved the topic of conversation on to finding Connie.

Col didn't want to wait. He wanted to go out now and look for her- even if he had to go alone. But he knew it was pointless; Connie could be anywhere, near or far. If she was near, then she was probably coming home; if she was far and she _had_ run away, one person by himself wasn't going to do any good. Col had to wait for the search party- they'd also have to get the police involved, when Connie didn't turn up to school.

"With Connie's powers, she could have gone anywhere- sky, land or sea. Every person in here is needed for this to work.

"Sea creatures- you are going to scour the seas. Search for any silver sea creature that my be Connie. Likewise; land and sky creatures, you must do the same. Rock dwarves, you are needed to try and track Connie's footprint on the earth, and, if you find it, what shape she is in and where she is.

"Everyone must join with their companions and go out in groups for protection, but not huge groups, as you will need to split up to cover some ground. If anything related to Connie is found, you will report back here immediately, where our young people will be staying."

"What?" Rat asked disappointedly. "Don't we get to go look for Connie?"

"Of course not- it's much too dangerous."

"But she's our friend!" protested Rat.

"Don't worry- I'm sure Connie's fine. This is all just a precautionary measure- she'll probably turn up of her own accord. And if she doesn't… the grounds we may have to cover are too great for teenagers to be coming along, when you should be at school."

"Well if we should be at school, how are we going to be here?"

"We could get permission for you to have a few days of school, for a Society 'outing'."

"Cool!" Rat smiled. "Well, I suppose if we _have_ to stay here… it's not so bad if we get to miss school."

"I don't care." Col spoke up for the first time. "I want to help find Connie."

"You'll be helping by staying here. Trust us Col; we _will_ find her. Like I said, she's probably not gone very far."

Col sighed in defeat. "Fine," he grumbled.

Kinga addressed the rest of the group again. "If Connie hasn't turned up in two days, which is Monday, then I'll send out the warning signal and we will meet here, before I will give you your area to search. Well, that's all for tonight. You are dismissed."

People started filing out of the barn, talking about Connie and where they thought she had gone. By listening to their conversations, Col picked up the general idea that everyone thought Connie would come back before she was reported 'missing'. Col wasn't so sure.

He knew Connie, and he knew that she would be scared to face anyone after what she had done.

She'd be scared of what she had done.

* * *

The cool breeze whipped the hair of a fifteen-year-old girl, as she stood on a rock in the middle of the ocean, and tossed a silver necklace, adorned with a letter C, into the dark waters and out of her mind.

**Please review!!! :)**


	17. Hope

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! This one's dedicated to Dustin, who I managed to insult (again!). Just so's you know, I didn't mean you. Just some certain boys that I had in mind. I have nothing against boys in general- I'm sure you're an awesome person!**

**Anywho, I'll stop blabbering.**

Col thought he was going to go mad.

It had been five days since the… 'incident', and Connie still hadn't shown up. The search party was now under-way, but there had been no sign of her. Every night the Society came back to the Masterson's- where the young members were allowed to stay instead of going to school- with no information of Connie's where -abouts.

And Col couldn't take much more.

That's why, when he was waiting with Rat, Jessica, and a few others, Col broke down.

"Mate, are you… _crying_?" Rat had spotted the tears building in Col's eyes.

"Umm… no." he managed to stutter.

"So… are your eyes sweating?" asked Rat sceptically.

Col lost it.

"How can you act so… so… _normal_, when Connie's out there somewhere? She could be in danger! Do you even _care_? 'Cos it seems to me like you couldn't care less about Connie! You're just happy 'cos we get to miss school!" Col was shaking with anger.

Rat stood up from his stool, making it clatter to the ground. "Of course I care about Connie! You're not the only one who's worried about her!"

"That's not what it looks like from here." Col glanced around the barn, where the teenagers had been milling around, looking bored, or reading magazines, or texting people. Now everyone stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Of course we care about Connie" Omar rose from his stool and walked over to Col. His family had come up and were staying at the Masterson's; Mrs. Khalid had joined the search party. Liam was also staying with them, and now Omar, Liam and Ahmed, Omar's younger brother, were waiting in the barn with the rest of them.

_Well, yeah, I know__ you __care; you care __too__ much_ thought Col, but he kept his thoughts to himself. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"I just wish that someone had found something by now. They haven't looked very far yet. They're looking locally. But if she's been gone for five days, who knows where she could be by now?"

Jessica spoke up, her magazine lying in her lap, forgotten. "Arran's out looking. I'll probably see him tonight; I can tell him to try and go further than he's been told."

"But what if he gets in trouble and banned from the search party?" asked Omar.

"I'm sure Arran will care more about finding Connie than getting in trouble" replied Jessica loyally.

"But Connie could be anywhere! She might not be in the sea. She could be on land. She probably _is_ on land."

"I can go with Icefen to look" Rat piped in, with a glint in his eye.

"Wait… are you suggesting we go and look for Connie ourselves?" asked Jessica.

"Yup! I don't know about you, but I'm seriously bored just sitting around here all day. Let's go." He headed to the door.

"Wait!" cried Omar. Rat spun around impatiently.

"What?"

"We can't just leave! Connie could be miles away- we'll never find her! And the rock dwarves haven't been able to track her."

At that second, Col's mobile phone rang. He answered it hastily.

"Dad? What's up? Have you found her?"

"Whoa, slow down Col!" came Mack's tinny voice on the other end. "We haven't."

Col sighed.

"But…"

"What?" interrupted Col hopefully.

"The rock dwarves have been dowsing all day for her footprint, but there wasn't even a trace of her presence anywhere on Earth. But then, not long ago, Gard found her footprint."

"Where?"

"On a small rock somewhere, out at sea. Just off the shore of the beach where we live."

Col turned his phone off and bolted for the door, but Rat grabbed his jacket and pulled him up short.

"Hey, what's happened? Where are you going?"

Col quickly told everyone what had happened. "I have to go and find her." He took his silver Pegasus whistle from around his neck, and blew it.

"Wait, I'll come too." Jessica flung her magazine to the ground and jumped up.

"Me too!" cried Rat and Omar at the same time.

"Fine. Everyone else stay here, in case someone comes back with news."

"But what if they ask where you are?" asked Ahmed.

"Improvise. But _don't_ tell anyone we're gone."

* * *

Col, Rat, Omar and Jessica dashed out of the barn, to find Skylark waiting for them.

"What is it, Companion?" he asked Col through their shared bond. Col quickly filled him in on all the details, as he jumped on his back.

"I can take one more person. The rest of you, we'll meet you there."

Rat scrabbled up behind Col. "What if we're seen?"

"It's cloudy. We'll easily fly above it, and no one's around to see us take off. Hopefully no one will be at the beach." Col and Rat were already in the air, making their way through the thick cloudbank to the beach.

**I'll try and update soon- promise!**


	18. Discovery

**Sorry this is short ;) Please review and tell me what you thought. :)**

Col swore as he sailed down on to the shingle. Mack, Evelyn, Gard, Dr. Brock and his grandmother were standing at the shore. Gard's craggy face and body were hidden under a cloak, but Col still recognized him.

He should have thought about this- they were bound to check out the place where there had been her footprint. Col mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.

"Col? Rat? What are you doing?" Mack ran up to them.

"Ummm… finding Connie?" Rat tried, rather hopelessly.

"You could have been spotted! What were you thinking?"

Col ignored him and pulled out his mobile. He dialled Jessica's number. "Jess? How far are you?"

"Nearly there." He could hear her panting on the other side. Presently, he heard footsteps, and Omar and Jessica appeared around the street corner. They sopped short on seeing the four adults and the rock dwarf. Col shrugged helplessly.

"Get Skylark out of here- fast!" Mack turned back to the group of adults.

"No, he can help! We can fly over the water and look for a rock that could have been the one. Then I can stand on it and Gard can tell me if I'm in the right place."

"And then what? She's not there anymore!"

"If she's disguised herself as a sea creature, we can look around that area."

"I can summon Arran!" Jessica closed her eyes and a look of concentration passed over her face. Presently, she opened her eyes again. "He's coming; he's not far from here."

* * *

"Just follow me and Skylark" Col told the selkie, who inclined his seal's head to show that he had understood.

"You'll be seen!" hissed Mack, but Col was already on the Pegasus' back.

"Don't worry; Icefen can fix that!" replied rat with a wolfish grin.

Col and Skylark took off and flew low over the water, the selkie following close behind. Col scanned the horizon, but could see nothing. Except… a barren rock, a few metres away. Skylark sailed over. It was barley big enough for him to stand on it. Col stayed on his back, and then pulled out his phone as it rang.

"Gard says 'that's the one'." Mack's voice came from the other end. Col hung up without saying anything.

"Arran, can you look around here?" he called to the selkie, whose head bobbed up to the surface. "This is the one."

Arran disappeared back below the surface, and Col waited.

* * *

Five minutes later, Arran appeared again, clutching something silver in his teeth. He laid it down on the rock at Skylark's feet, and Col leaned down to pick it up. His heart stopped when he saw what it was.

In his hand was a silver chain, with a letter C dangling from it.

* * *

An eagle soared over the waves, looking down on a boy talking to a seal. To anyone else, this would have looked strange, but not to this eagle. She stayed high up, and kept her shield up so that Arran wouldn't recognize her presence. She was metres above them, but her sharp eagle eyes could still make out the silver necklace Col clutched in his fist like a lifeline.

Maybe… _No_, Connie told herself stubbornly, dispelling all thoughts about Col. He didn't love her. He never had.

Connie flew back in a wide circle, to the caves, keeping up her shield to keep her identity secret. She didn't look back.


	19. Desolation

"No no no no no…" Col repeated in a whisper over and over again to himself. He clutched the delicate silver chain, afraid to let it go.

"What is it?" Arran had shifted into a boy and was treading water, clinging onto the rock to stop him being carried away by the waves.

Col gulped but couldn't say anything- his tears choked him and he was struggling to breathe. He wiped his eyes but the world was still a blur.

"Was it hers?"

Col nodded, and buried his face in Skylark's mane, sobbing quietly. He felt ashamed of Arran seeing him like this, but he couldn't stop the tears from coming.

Col didn't even hear Arran swim away. A few minutes later, he finally lifted his tear-streaked face and Arran was gone.

"Companion…" Skylark attempted to talk to Col. "We should go."

Col shut the door to his mind with a slam. He couldn't face talking to anyone now. Skylark neighed angrily. Reluctantly, Col let him back in.

"I'm sorry, Col, but we really need to get back."

Col sighed. "I know. Sorry."

"Let's go."

Skylark jumped off the rock, but didn't land. He carried on upwards, and turned back towards the beach.

* * *

"Were we seen?" Col asked as soon as Skylark's hooves touched the shingle.

Mack shook his head. "No need for Icefen." Rat looked a bit disappointed.

"What's that?" asked Gard, noticing the chain still dangling from Col's fingers.

Col gulped, trying to hold down the tears that threatened to spill again. "It was hers."

Evelyn looked at it. "Really? I've never seen it." She stretched out her hand and tried to take the necklace, but Col wouldn't let go. "Can I see it?"

Col held it up to her face without loosening his tight grip on it. Evelyn gently prised his fingers open and took the necklace. She stared at it.

"I've seriously never seen her wearing this."

Col's heart sank._ She had never even worn it._

"Who got it her?"

"Never mind about that!" interrupted Mack. "We need to tell the Trustees about this."

Evelyn nodded and followed him up the beach, with Dr. Brock, Gard, Lavinia, Jessica, Rat and Omar. Col trudged along at the back.

"Col?" His grandmother waited for him to catch up, then slipped an arm around his shoulders- a little awkwardly, as Col was a good few inches taller than her. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." He sighed.

"Come on; let's get home. You need to rest." She pulled him up the beach at a brisk place.

When they reached Shaker Row, Jessica, Rat and Omar headed off. Mack was on his mobile, talking to someone. Col was too tired to listen to what he was saying. He went up to Evelyn and took the necklace.

"I'll look after it."

Evelyn nodded- she understood.

* * *

Lavinia and Col walked home together, the necklace still firmly in Col's grasp.

"We'll find her," Lavinia tried to reassure him. "Don't cry about it- she'll turn up."

Col hadn't even realised he'd been crying. He hastily wiped his eyes, embarrassed.

"Gran, do you think this is my fault?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "It's all just a big misunderstanding."

Col tried to tell himself that she was right, but he couldn't make himself believe it.

He managed to keep his tears in all the way home, but as soon as he reached his bedroom, he collapsed on his bed and curled up in a tight ball, clutching Connie's necklace, and cried himself to sleep.


	20. Reunited

**This chapter is dedicated to GreatWolf Fanatic and Darling Summers, whose combined ideas made this chapter. This was all their idea, so all credit goes to them! Thanks guys- you're amazing! :)**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, and thanks to Companion to life itself, who gave me an awesome review. I'm not that good, really! But thanks!**

Connie watched Col turn restlessly in his sleep.

Sitting on his windowsill, she peered through the glass. She was safer in her eagle form- the rock dwarves couldn't track her down without her human footprint. Connie smiled slightly as she remembered Kullervo's favourite form- then her smile faded as she realised that was one more thing they had in common. She didn't want to be like Kullervo, in any way whatsoever.

Turning her attention back to the window, she wondered why Col hadn't drawn his curtains. Then she realised he was fully clothed and lying on top of his quilt- he must have fallen asleep unwillingly.

Col turned over, and one arm dropped off the side of the bed. Connie vividly saw the silver chain still clasped in his hand, the silver C nearly touching the floor.

"Connie." She heard his voice carry towards her.

Connie froze. Had he seen her? Looking closely she could tell that he was still asleep. Now he was mumbling something else, incoherently. Connie wondered how she had heard him, with the thick glass between them, and the wind blowing in her ears.

Wait…

He had said her name.

Was he dreaming about her?

Connie found she was looking at Col with a deep longing in her eyes. She wanted him back, despite the fact that he had betrayed her. She told herself not to be so stupid- how could she still love him, after what he had done to her?

Connie had an idea.

There was a way to tell if he really _was_ dreaming about her. Her mind flashed back to her birthday, when she had bonded with Col through her Pegasus form. Was there a way to do it again, without waking him up?

A few seconds later, she was hovering outside the window, her wings beating against the strong wind, holding her up right. She couldn't get through the window. Were her powers strong enough to make a connection without touching him?

Connie closed her eyes.

* * *

Connie galloped towards Col's mind in her Pegasus form. She found the door open- he was obviously fast asleep and had left his mind unprotected. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside.

An array of images danced past Connie. Flying with Skylark. The silver necklace. Kinga asking him to do something. Connie kept her gaze locked on this one image, which slowly came to life.

"No- I won't do it." Col glared at Kinga adamantly.

"You have to. You told me that Shirley made Connie angry. We can use her to see how far Connie would go. I need to see how bad the situation is before I start training her."

"There has to be some other way."

"There isn't. We need something that's guaranteed to make Connie angry. Be with Shirley at the caves at six o'clock, on Friday night. And make it look convincing."

Connie forgot about the effects of ending an encounter too quickly. She immediately pulled out of Col's mind, breaking connection with him.

* * *

Col's eyes flew open.

"Aargh…" He sat up and clutched his head. He had the worst headache he'd had in a long time. It was like… an encounter…

Col looked up and gasped, as he saw the silver Pegasus floating outside his bedroom window. He immediately knew who it was.

"Connie?" He stood up, and started towards the window.

Connie transformed back into her human form. Then she remembered she wasn't on the ground.

Connie screamed, as she clung onto the window ledge for dear life. Col's head appeared above her through the now-open window. "Connie!" He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her up. "For God's sake Connie- shift!"

Remembering her powers, Connie dissolved into an eagle, her now-favourite form, leaving Col's hand grasping thin air. She flew up and through the window, back as a human once her feet touched the soft carpet.

Connie didn't have time to think, as Col launched himself at her. "Please don't run away again. I can explain…" Col hugged her tight, afraid to let her out of his grip.

"You don't have to explain." Connie's voice was slightly muffled as she gasped for air. "Col, I can't breathe…"

"Sorry." He loosened his grip slightly. "Wait… what do you mean, I don't have to explain?"

Connie said nothing. She reached up to his face and kissed him. When she finally pulled away, she whispered: "I love you."


	21. Epilogue

**I know this epilogue doesn't include everyone's reaction and stuff, but you can imagine yourselves what happens next. This is the last chapter- thanks to all my amazing reviewers that have ever reviewed my story. I'm starting a new one about Col's childhood- be sure to check it out!**

"You what?" Col couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"I love you." She stared up into his odd eyes and hugged him tight. She felt safe and happy once again in his arms.

"But… I thought…"

"Don't worry Col. I know what happened. Everything." She sat down on the bed.

"How did you find out? Who told you?" He sat down next to her, not wanting to leave her side until he could be sure he wasn't dreaming. He put an arm gently around her shoulders, and she rested her head on is shoulder.

"I'll tell you some other time." Connie had more important things to ask. "Did Shirley know about the training? When you were in the caves, did she know _why_ you kissed her?"

"No…" Col trailed off. Connie swallowed and forced herself to ask the question she didn't want to know the answer to.

"How is she?"

"She's in hospital, and had stitches, but she should be coming out in a few days. But Connie…"

"What?"

"I… er, still haven't exactly told her… why I really kissed her."

Connie was silent.

"I just… I couldn't… she really wanted me to…" Col couldn't decide how to say the words he was afraid would hurt Connie.

"You're an amazing guy Col."

"Huh?" He looked at her in surprise.

"You just didn't want to hurt her feelings…"

"I know, but I'm going to have to tell her at some point! Now she thinks I actually like her!"

"If you explain it gently…"

"I'll still hurt her. And I hurt you. Which hurt Evelyn, and Mack, and everyone else, when you disappeared. I've hurt so many people. This whole thing's my fault."

"No, it's mine. I shouldn't have attacked Shirley."

"You couldn't help it."

"But I should've."

"Connie…"

"I'd better tell Evelyn I'm okay." Connie replied, trying to change the subject, though she didn't particularly want to go back home. She wanted to stay with Col forever.

Col handed her his mobile. "I'll go wake Gran." He disappeared out of the room.

_Ring, ring._ The phone had barely ringed two dials when Evelyn picked up. "Hello?" She sounded alert, even though it was the middle of the night.

"Aunt Evelyn, it's-"

"Connie!" she shrieked down the line. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Col's house- I'm-"

"Don't go _anywhere_! I'm coming!" _Beep_. Evelyn had hung up.

"Connie?" Lavinia's voice came from the doorway. Connie turned to see her staring at her, as if she was a ghost. "You're back!" Lavinia rushed in to hug her. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, not far." Connie tried to sound casual. She didn't want everyone to make a fuss of her. Lavinia stared at her in amazement, as did Col.

"Do you have any idea how worried we've all been?"

Connie didn't reply.

"I'll call Dr. Brock- we need to call off the search."

"They're out there now?" She hadn't thought they'd be out in the middle of the night, looking for her.

"Of course they are. I'm going to phone him now." She rushed out of the room. Col stood still, watching her, as she sat on the bed, her head resting on the wall. She was so tired- she'd had hardly any sleep for the past few days. She closed her eyes wearily.

"Connie." Connie felt Col's warm breath on her face, and opened her eyes to find him sitting directly in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded heavily.

"Here- I think this belongs to you." He held out the silver necklace. "That is, if you still want it," he added hesitantly.

Connie smiled. "Of course I do." She leaned forward and let Col put it on her.

"Is it true you never wore it?" Col asked abruptly.

"What?"

"Evelyn said she's never seen it on you."

"Col, I wore it every day!"

"Then why…"

"I wore it under my clothes." She'd wore it everyday under her school uniform, and ordinary clothes, a constant reminder of the most important thing in her life.

Col leaned forward and kissed her again. They didn't even hear Lavinia come back into the room. All Connie was aware of was Col's arms around her and the necklace that was back in place, lying on her chest, keeping Col close to her heart.

**Review for the final time and make me happy!**


End file.
